1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to storage containers and more particularly to waterfowl storage containers for storing of waterfowl gear.
2. Description of Prior Art
Waterfowl containers have been designed to hold various items that a person would need on a waterfowl hunting trip. Most waterfowl containers are cube or cylinder shaped. Examples of such designs are described in the 2006 Cabela's Waterfowl Catalog page 78 “Camo Marine Dry Boxes”, page 92 and page 93. Respectively, they describe means for storing items. A major drawback for all of the proposed designs is when you have limited space or cover and have to hide the waterfowl container outside your blind. Normally you conceal the waterfowl container with a camouflage material or natural foliage. The reason for the concealment is so the targeted waterfowl does not see the container and is scared away.